


Another Twist (With a twist)

by TarnishedHasMyHeart



Series: My Magpod Swap Au [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Canon Compliant, Episode Remix, Kidnapping, Kind of dark, Might do the second part as a separate work, Name Swap, also kind of funny, episode 101 rewritten, kind of, s3e101 Another twist, sentient manequin, talks of rituals, talks of skinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart
Summary: Elias Orsinov send s a little message about Alice "Daisy" Sims.
Series: My Magpod Swap Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Another Twist (With a twist)

A low humming came from Elias as he watched Daisy open her eyes. “Oh there you are Archivist! Awake at last.” He giggled as he walked, though it was more like a dance, over to the chair she was well tied too. “It’s so nice that I can see you moving. I was almost worried I had expired you early.”

He watched fear and anger pass over her face as she struggled against the ropes. “Oh that won’t do a thing dear, you shouldn’t bother.” He reached next to her at a small side table and picked up a tape recorder. “And now we can send a little message to your boss, Martin. Is he called Martin? Yes. Martin.” Elias giggled again and looked it over. “Now how do you- oh!” It turned on with a click. “It does work! Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful.”

He did a sort of little dance, as the limited joints of his body allowed. “It is Martin who listens to these? Right? Hello Martin!” Elias giggled and there was a muffled, unamused grunt from behind the gag. “I can call you Martin now?” Elias set it down on the table again, letting it run. “I wonder what other spooky things Martin has heard. I bet they’re very scary.”

“You know I’m going to keep her. You can’t have her back.” A little bit of muffled grunting as Breekon and Hope moved through the space, their special coffin in tow. Elias giggled as Daisy’s browns furrowed and she leaned back. “Don’t look so nervous little flower. Can I call you my little flower? That’s not for you I have much bigger plans for you!” He near laughed fully when he gaze got sharp and turned to him. “They’re going to be fun!”

Elias clapped his hands together and turned to the coffin. “Now please take that thing far away from here you two! I won’t lie, looking at that is spooky to me.” Elias gave what might have been a shudder. 

“It’s got to-“ Hope started.

Elias cut him off. “I know. It’s got to stay near you two.” He put his hands on his hips. “That means that you two should move far away so it can go away.” 

“Of course Elias,” chimed Hope.

“Right on that sir,” added Breekon.

Elias watched them lift it up from where they had set it and hobble up. “Musty old coffin,” he grumbled under his breath before turning around. If his mouth could move, he would probably be beaming at Daisy as she attempted to get out of her ropes. “Oh no, don’t bother dear, they’re done much too tightly.”

“Where were we, Archivist? Oh yes right. Martin! Can I call you Martin? Let me “show” you how this all looks. I know you can’t really See any of it.” Elias giggled at the joke. “She’s all tied up to this chair. Someone, Walter, wanted to use nails but I talked him down. I just really am that nice. You are very welcome by the way.”

He slowly walked around behind Daisy, watching her tense and placed a plastic hand upon her shoulder. And around us are so many waxworks. They’re not very good, or well, to anyone else. They’re strange you know. You almost might know who they’re made to be, but not quite. It’s… well it’s really quite uncanny.” Elias turned to face one and slightly pressed its nose, making it look just barely off kilter. “I think they’re absolutely grand!”

Elias made his way back in front of Daisy right as she decided to start attempting speech through the balled up rap that was crudely stuffed into her mouth. “Now now, I am trying to talk to Martin, don’t be rude and interrupt Little Flower.” Daisy interrupted anyway, albeit with softer sounds of annoyance. “I have to tell you Martin, am I allowed to say Martin? You did not train this one very well.”

Daisy mad a sound that may have been an argument about Elias’s comment. Elias didn’t really care as he continued. “That’s nice. Now, about the skin situation. I was just having you followed, in case you found that ancient one. I mean, my goodness, it’s very powerful. You’re quite powerful yourself, and you’re perfectly symbolic of it all, so I thought that you’d make a fine article to wear.” A sound that was definitely protest came from Daisy, but Elias continued on. “You get it!”

“Well the more I thought about my plans. The backup just sounds like it was more... appropriate. And of course much less risky if I simply got it out of the way. So plan B became my new plan A! There isn’t really a new Plan B, but I doubt we’ll need it.” Daisy grunted and shot Elias a glare that could just about melt him down to a pile of plastic bits. This was followed by an almost questioning sound that Elias took upon himself to interpret. “Oh no Little Flower, Martin, as we call him, can’t See you here. You see Daisy, what’s a secret hiding place if that Big Stupid Eye can see it? Not really one at all.”

He stepped closer to her and bent down to meet her eye with the blank ones painted over the crude crafting of where eyes should be on a person. “Anyway Little Flower I have lots to do, so you’ll wait here, won’t you?” He started heading to the door before he remembered something and turned around sharply. “Oh right, of course. I nearly had forgotten to ask. But do you have a preferred brand of lotion Flower? You need to have good skin if I’m to peel and wear you.” All he got in response was the sounds of muffled protest and distress. “Oh never mind, I don’t speak gagged. I’ll just ask them to pick out a few.”

He turned, strolled from the room, and shut the door. He giggled once more as he heard the faint click of the recorder turning off all on its own.


End file.
